


「瞬天」如果U21男的跟你说一生一世能相信吗

by poorbuggy



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作, 角色未来捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 可以信一下试试。
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto, Matatagi Hayato/Matsukaze Tenma
Kudos: 6





	「瞬天」如果U21男的跟你说一生一世能相信吗

**Author's Note:**

> 阿茶的约稿，能一起看小足球很开心！

円堂在吃晚饭时接到国际漫游电话，对面是风声，浴室水声和一位踌躇的、十九岁的松风天马。他直觉是件大事体，走到了阳台上。对方犹豫半晌，才开口问：“......円堂监督，你有在球场上，突然对什么人动过心吗？”

円堂难得被人尊为这方面人生导师，十分愕然，并且难以避免地，在脑中闪过了几张脸。他沉默太久，天马疑惑地催促了一声。

“咳，这种事是必然的，”円堂说，“而且是长大了才发现，没错吧？前面很多年，就像瞎了一样。”

“U21是一座奇妙花园，天马。”他补充道，“别想太多，进去玩吧。”

01.

八月，日本国青队飞阿姆斯特丹集训，U21大名单中规中矩，有二十四人。第一天晚上自由活动，队里有爱玩的小孩出去吃大麻蛋糕，浑身颤抖哭着回来，松风天马没有办法包庇，通知教练做了队内处分。那个男孩已经吓清醒了，和他的同伴一起不断地对所有人道歉。瞬木抱着胳膊冷眼旁观，声音不大不小，刚好让所有人听见：“看到了吧，队长，不管去哪里，都免不了有几个连自己身体都不珍惜的傻逼队友。”

“你少说两句吧。”天马蹙眉，转而轻柔地向那名队友说话，“你伤害自己的身体，足球会难过的。”

松风天马今年十九岁，开始做日本U21队长，仍然在说这类天真烂漫的台词。瞬木无所谓地耸耸肩，离开了现场，回他们的房间去。

雨宫太阳这一次没有来，身体的缘故，他很少入选青年队，但明年大概会直接去国家队踢世界杯。剑城京介则是随俱乐部去日本踢世俱杯，几天后才能抽身，跟他们在阿姆斯特丹会合——若非如此，瞬木和天马不会轮到一个房间。

过了少时，日理万机的队长终于回到房里。瞬木背对他，假装睡着，听见他坐到另一张床上，也听见他投来沉默的目光，最后，听见他很轻很轻地叹气：“......瞬木又有多么珍惜自己的身体呢？”

02.

前不久，大约是四个月前，欧冠四分之一决赛第二场，他们交过手。双方牵着球童入场，气氛肃穆，瞬木突然在小孩的脑袋顶比划了一下，冲旁边队列的同胞说：“队长，几年前，你也才这么高吧？”

松风天马在争抢中脚抽筋了，躺在草地上。队医过来之前，是瞬木扶着他的腿，帮他抻直膝盖，向后扳着脚面。他的汗顺着发梢滴在天马的腿上，倒流进宽松的裤管，水从皮肤上滑下来的感觉让天马转移了注意力，瞬木没有多余的手可以擦汗，只好甩甩头发上的汗珠，自上而下地对他笑了一下：“抱歉。”

天马被替换下场，伤停补时因此长达五分钟。最后的拼抢异常激烈，瞬木在五分钟内贡献了一传一射，3:2压哨绝杀。队友汇成巨浪向他扑去，球场的尖叫声掀翻顶棚，他本人没什么表情，被压在最底下，从艰难的倒转角度找到客队替补席上的天马，露出一个笑容，天马裹着厚厚的训练服，低头给他发消息，约赛后见面。

听队友说起，天马才知道他打了封闭针。

“我是为了胜利才这样做，”他们在客队更衣室附近的小储物间里说话，瞬木的表情很无所谓，“就结果来说也很值得，所以......”

“不对。”松风天马靠近了一点。

“什么不对？”

“因果关系不是这样算的，不是‘因为’很值得，‘所以’没关系。”他的眼睛亮得可怖，里面的正义凛然让瞬木想要逃走，“这一针封闭确实有它的作用，我为你高兴，与此同时，我不支持你这么年轻而且仅仅是因为大腿拉伤就打封闭，赛后它会变得更严重，我有点生气......这两件事并不冲突。”

他作为敌方人员，说这话难免奇怪，但瞬木理解他的意思。从十三岁起，松风天马始终是他的队长。

“话都你说了。”瞬木叹气，“前场缺人，这么重要的比赛，没有我赢得了吗？”

“你应该试着更相信队友的。”

“行了，他们是我的队友，不是你的。”

松风天马哑然，圆圆的眼睛垂下去。瞬木有点后悔，天马刚输了球，还受了伤，自己不应该是这种态度，于是他试探着伸出手，顺了顺天马的肩膀。半晌，天马抬起脸来，换了话题。

“雄太和瞬还好吗？”

“挺好的，雄太要上国中三年级了。”

“今天你们要庆功吧？就不一起吃饭了，下次国青集训，我请你吃雷雷轩。”

“雷雷轩？”

“是雷门附近的拉面馆，很好吃的。”

瞬木笑起来：“好啊。”

天马注视储物间的窗外，球场工作人员在惊清洗和维护草皮，他仰着脸，望向上方，像穿过球场顶棚注视银河。

“瞬木最后几分钟的表现，让我想起小时候。”

那段时间，一直在踢逆风球，但一直在赢：追平，逆转，压哨绝杀。久而久之，好像没有什么困难是解决不了的。

如今他们踢的大部分比赛，会在80分钟左右基本定下结果。当然，也并不总是能拿冠军，总拿的话，反倒不健康了。

瞬木是后来才知道的，松风天马参与过一场革命，掀起飓风，对抗那样操控人思想的庞然巨物，于是才有他们一起去太空。总而言之，是小时候努力做成了这些事，才得到现在看似平常的环境。

“我输球了很难过，”天马说，“但是看到瞬木这样，我又很高兴。”

松风天马很希望他热爱足球。

瞬木始终无法直视对方光源似的眼睛，他此刻心跳仍然很快，肾上腺素持续走高，血管濒临自燃，像是那五分钟热烈的氛围还没有平息，只好艰难而客气地说：“谢谢。”

他原本想说“我很遗憾”或“你们表现得很好”，但太假了，让他自己感到作呕。

“我该归队了。”天马点头，红色的围巾晃动了一下，他又凑过来，给出一个慷慨的拥抱：“恭喜，带我们的份走下去吧。”

瞬木回主队更衣室，狂欢正进行到脱衣舞的阶段，空气很烫，不知道的还以为他们刚拿了大耳朵杯。“瞬木君——”队友用毛巾缠住他脖子，挤眉弄眼地说：“这么久，有情况？”

“那位还蛮可爱的。”另一位说，得到了大伙的附和，于是起哄声愈演愈烈。

“滚吧。”瞬木笑着打开他们的手，从自己的柜子里拿出毛巾。

亚洲人在五大联出现得越来越多，上个月隔壁的李春云还找他吃部队锅——拿他当半个韩国人使了。今年他有希望角逐小钢炮，队里也有本地小孩因为他而失去机会，瞬木对此会产生一种特殊的快意：亚洲人有什么比不上欧洲人？队里的二门蹉跎太久，还不是去了J联赛谋生计。他目之所及的一切尴尬与惨象，如果当事人是松风天马，大概会感到难过，天马始终无法很快地接受足球残酷的部分。瞬木认为这些多余的情绪毫无必要，门柱悬案与裁判眼瞎还不够烦的呢，人活在世上，能管好自己就不错了。

03.

瞬木在联赛末尾受过伤，眉骨缝了两针，这种伤倒是影响不大，比韧带或半月板撕裂一类好得多。于是他如今是一个断眉男的，看起来十分凶狠。

“听说眉毛影响气运，你知不知道？”在食堂吃早饭时井吹煞有介事地说。

井吹是一个会跟门柱聊天的人。原先他没有这么迷信，只是会对门柱说点（跟神童也不能说的）心里话，随着时间的推移，他逐渐感觉到主场的门柱和横梁在帮助自己。后来他还查询了球门的生产地，确认它能否听懂自己使用的语言。

许多门将都是傻大个儿帅哥，井吹是其中较为突出的一个。日本互联网上流传一些井吹比大拇指的表情包：看哥长得帅吗，拿脑子换的。

“真的呀？”瞬木心不在焉地问。

“嗯啊，你感觉自己是运气变好了还是变差了？”

此时，松风天马端着餐盘从旁路过，元气满满地跟他们打招呼，然后去了另一张桌子，和神童雾野坐在一起。

“目前还看不太出来，我不是转会了么，得看报到之后的情况。”瞬木说，目光像一只苍蝇落在了队长身上，井吹也坐立难安地探头望去——他和神童有一点分离焦虑，相距太远会呼吸不畅。

这一桌的话题围绕雾野展开，雾野一个人在意大利踢球，一直被球迷诟病长得美技术糙，在不久前的国际比赛上踢出个勺子点球，才扭转了这一言论风向。

“他们键盘懂球帝懂个屁？”神童翻了个净是眼白的白眼，拿叉子戳一下盘子里的烤蘑，“你调整了射门的角度，让门将可以轻松接到球！”

“我是无所谓，”雾野说，又拿胳膊肘碰了碰他，“倒是你，脾气变差了呢，神童。”

“可说呢，还不是被狗狗惯的？”瞬木吃好了，路过他们，随口说句大实话，又消失得无影无踪——去回收处放下餐盘，风一般出去了。他跑得太快，使得神童面色发红，攥紧了小拳，不知道能骂谁。门将一米九二的身影晃到他身边，刚好撞枪口上，神童怒斥：“你跟瞬木聊什么了？”

“冤枉啊，”井吹说，“只是聊了聊男士鸿运眉。”

二十岁的瞬木隼人不再看人下菜，而是时不时说出惊爆发言，关你屁事，关我屁事，老子最吊，并在队内担当了奇怪的吐槽役，久而久之，大伙都知道此人有点疯病，轻易不敢惹他。

狗狗一事也有其来由：井吹拍的FIFA公式照，笑得非常高兴，像一只白色的萨摩耶。

04.

瞬木在这个夏天短暂地有过一个女朋友，日本模特，在伊比萨岛认识的。夏休期刚刚开始，所有人都相约去星光熠熠的伊比萨岛度假，他只好也同去，在那里，所有人都有女友相伴，于是起哄之下他跟这个女生在一起。一周后，她回日本，瞬木去英国，赴新东家的体检。离开地中海，一切就像没发生过。

转会给他带来了很多的负面新闻，其中也包括这些绯闻，图片报乱写一通，说瞬木隼人的转会与该女子息息相关，已购置一处豪宅准备与该女子同居。瞬木看到那条新闻，挠头不已，他努力回忆，确信自己既没有购置豪宅，也已经记不得她的名字。

他划开网页，发了一条IG，分享今日午后训练基地的彩虹。天马刚从教练处回来，邀请他一起去买东西。

在制霸宇宙之后，理所当然地，闪电日本的队员在业内身价暴涨，有回去继续自己专业的，更多是签约后四散在欧亚大陆的俱乐部青训营。

瞬木十八岁时从J2联赛被签去了德国一家上游俱乐部，两年后，他将这里作为跳板，去了更好更贵的地方。松风天马不明白他为什么不爱那里，他去踢过比赛，名不虚传的魔鬼主场，南看台巨幅Tifo，氛围堪称摄魂夺魄，流窜在空气中的力量足够点燃血液，那是真正的第十二人。当时——即是瞬木劳苦功高逆转绝杀的那一场——天马的队伍遗憾落败，主场球迷为他们合唱You Will Never Walk Alone，就连他都要爱上这里。怎么会有人在离开时不感到一点心痛？

此奇人正是瞬木。

瞬木已经给弟弟们买了大房子，不止一栋，在各处都有投资。他的座右铭：你不理财财不理你。

天马倒着走路，跟他聊天。

“可是，转会以后，你的出场机会可能没有从前多吧？他们中前场很臃肿，我经常跟他们打，我知道的。”

“有舍有得，”瞬木说，“我想要的东西会自己争取。”

“我还是不理解。”天马沮丧地说。

瞬木感到自己的脾气太好了，随便换个人来进行这场对话，他都已经来到了垮起个批脸和“关你屁事”的阶段。

“用实力说话，没什么不好的，”瞬木掏掏耳朵，“我更烦有的高层上来就跟你谈感情，拍拍手就说，家人们！——我哪知道德国人也这样，有没有哪国人不这样的，你跟我说说。”

“可是，可是，”松风天马认为哪里不对，“你就这样否定一个国家？”

“当然不是，只是联赛内转会对老东家不太好，别看我这样，也是有道德底线的。”

“瞬木，”松风天马又露出欣慰的表情，点点头，有时候瞬木觉得他像自己的母亲，“你果然是好人。”

“开玩笑的，”瞬木半真半假地一笑，手抱在脑后，悠闲地朝前走了，“我才不是好人，是联赛内的大豪门没看上我罢了。”

“诶——”天马追上去。

瞬木有点好笑地看着他在身边叽叽喳喳。他的前东家风格特殊，打快速反击，每个人每场的跑动距离都很长，吃青春饭，年纪稍大了就会被替换掉，队内薪资结构也有问题，且不如外界所知的那样有人情味，球迷和高层的爱随时都会消失。松风天马，日本的金童，刚和他的俱乐部续了五年长约，预计将在20岁左右身价过八千万，甚至很快成为豪门的真核，所有人都爱他，无数球队愿意给他offer，他只需选择自己最爱的一支，哪里会理解普通人这些步步为营的计较。

“不说那些了，”瞬木问，“等我去英国，你也会找我吃饭吗？”

他比划了一下：“离你那里不远。”

天马戴着十公里滤镜，听闻此言，单方面认为他孤独寂寞，敏感脆弱，十分需要人陪，当即热情地答应了：“当然啦！我偶尔会去找剑城玩，届时你也在M市，不就加一双筷子的事。”

瞬木两眼一黑，怀疑他下一句要说“你们都是我的翅膀”。

“你怎么了，瞬木？”

“没什么。”瞬木在眼皮底下翻白眼。

他们走到运河旁边，水声潺潺，航道上十分热闹。瞬木看着水，想起荷兰人go dutch的典故。

“其实，我思考过，”瞬木说，“人究竟要怎么样才算过得好，在足球的世界，我们总觉得人不能走下坡路，从上游球队转会去中下游球队是一件不得了的坏事，又没面子。但也许比起在豪门坐板凳，人家更愿意在差一点的球队踢首发，有没有欧战名额无所谓，有没有国家队征兆也无所谓，结婚生孩子，拿着在业内很普通但比上班族多的工资，没有媒体关注，过一点平静的生活。天马，每个人有自己的选择，这是一种，我选择更好的薪资待遇也是一种，你能理解吧？”

他语气温和，内容委婉，与平日作风大相径庭。而天马彻底地怔住了，因为这是他几年来第一次叫“天马”。往常他总是叫队长，银河总决赛时曾经叫过名字，松风天马——天马！那惊人一刻过去后，又退回到队长。他们在欧冠里遇到，赛前握手，瞬木仍然喊他Captain，使得他自己的队长回了一下头。

“天马？”瞬木在他面前晃了晃手。

天马如梦方醒，又发了一会儿愣，才说：“嗯，我觉得，你说得很好，就是……为了踢首发，选择小一点的球队，这样很对。”

瞬木有点无奈：“我还说了有的人把这当上班，一心想要工资呢。比如我。”

“你现在很喜欢足球吧，不只是当作上班，我能感觉到。”

“又是足球告诉你的？”

“嗯！”

“说不好，”瞬木想了想，“我喜欢进球的时候，那种时间凝固的感觉，像宇宙真空，慢镜头，所有声音都消失了，过了这一刻，整个球场的欢呼声猛然又塞回到脑子里。不过，随之而来的队友的拥抱就负担很重了，大家都汗淋淋的。但也不好拒绝，只能凑合过。”

曾经有一次，雄太生日的时候瞬木在球衣里穿了特制的纪念衫，可惜那场比赛他没有进球。他想以后总会有机会的，这就是他坚持下去的原因：为了下一个进球。

“你不喜欢被人拥抱？”天马若有所思，“那我下次会注意。”

“不用，”他说，“你不用注意。”

“为什么？”

瞬木露出一个亲切的笑，使人毛骨悚然。

“我们所有人——即使是我，都很喜欢你啊。队长，你不会不知道吧？”

05.

集训第三天，是一场与荷兰U21的热身赛。

开赛前两个小时，队友在踩草坪，松风天马对着电脑看德甲上赛季的录像，手机屏幕显示《踢球者》电子周刊页面，一本六月的《绿茵观察者》摊在桌上，零散盖着找教练要来的数据表若干。他的眉毛拧了起来：瞬木的跑动数据很触目惊心，场场都是13公里左右，有时甚至接近14公里。这不是前锋应该有的数据，碰上一周双赛，就是透支职业生命。

这会让他变得更容易受伤，得更严重的后遗症。

上一赛季瞬木的队内伤病严重，前场缺人，他甚至踢过前卫，组织进攻同时不断回防，非常辛苦。松风天马并不知道事情坏到这个程度，他想起小储藏室，想起瞬木叹气说“我不打封闭赢得了吗？”

我不该那样说他。天马安静地想，我的生气算什么？

他低头翻动网页，看到一篇Sportbild的瞬木专访。

“我们队内名宿曾有一句著名的话讲足球场上的位置：所有球员都是前锋出身，踢得越臭的，位置就会越来越往后。我小时候是田径部的，机缘巧合才去踢球，一开始连越位是什么也不懂，而且急躁又易怒，那时候我的队长教了我很多，还有一位厉害的影锋前辈，他对我说，前锋不能表现出不满和不安，要有平常心。这可能是我后来也继续做前锋的原因之一吧......”

天马非常感动，几乎要截图发给剑城：孩他妈，你看到了吗？

瞬木在这篇采访中，出人意料地，讲述了很多事情：弟弟们，妈妈，缺位的父亲，拮据的童年，被足球改变的生活——但都是很平常的语气，他似乎已经不介意对公众袒露心扉。

天马想起自己善解人意的小狗来。

他初三毕业后决定去英国，有一天耳朵里塞着雅思听力，拿上牵引绳，准备出去晨跑，发现佐助很安静地趴在那里，怎么也喊不醒了。这对天马来说是非常巨大的打击：佐助，作为一只小狗，和豪炎寺一同开启了他的足球之旅，然后又适时地、仿佛不想成为他的牵挂一般离开了。

比起他被外因和信念驱动着前进，瞬木一直更清楚自己的现实道路。

松风天马很快地坚定起来。

有什么话就现在说吧！一场足球比赛，分割成两个45分钟，这45分钟内，在草地上，谁也别想跑。

06.

傍晚六点，比赛在约翰·克鲁伊夫竞技场打响。

松风天马脱掉白色外套，写着C字样的黄色绑带紧紧束着左臂的袖口，他熟练地挑边，交换队旗，和裁判握手，跑向己方半场，召集大家围成一圈，进行赛前喊话。“天马有阵子没当队长了吧？”神童和瞬木一起开球，说，“还是很熟练的。”

“确实。”瞬木搭腔。

事情发生在松风天马开某个角球时，他站在角旗杆边，瞬木认真地看他，等待观察开球的曲线。天马觉得很高兴，他总是乐于见到瞬木认真的样子，昨天瞬木称自己踢球只为拿工资，他知道那不是真的。

突然间，松风天马听不到球场的声音了，这原本是进球才会发生的情况，他恐慌了一秒钟，眼前的景象是慢镜头，瞬木指指自己，又挥了挥手，他只好不再多想，将球踢了出去。

瞬木头球接住，传给神童，神童迅速直塞回来，瞬木调整了跑位，小角度射门得分。

直到这时，所有的声音才回到他脑子里，这个配合像绝对领域。天马跳过去和他们击掌，中场和前锋永远有很多机会击掌，瞬木的手很软，手软的人心也是软的。

“我有话要跟你说！”天马抓住他。

“什么事非要场上说，我会跑吗？”

“不知道，你可能会尴尬。”

“我是一个成年人，没有任何事能让我尴尬，”瞬木扯了一下他头发上的翅膀，“你说你选中了我做男朋友我都不会尴尬。”

天马瞪大眼睛，忘记自己要说什么。

荷兰门将很快开了大脚，又是一轮反击。天马迅速回到自己的位置，瞬木通常跑在他左前方一点，从这个角度，可以看到他的白色球袜上带着青草汁的痕迹，这是因为他不久前被铲倒了两次。

瞬木在伤停补时再次进了球，球滚过门线，那种令人上瘾的寂静又降临，他不记得自己做出了什么庆祝动作（赛后录像显示，他双手指天，闭上眼睛），下一秒，松风天马闯了进来，跳到他身上，搂住了他的脖子。“太厉害了，瞬木！”他吐息湿润，像一阵风，撞击耳膜。咚、咚、咚，瞬木发现是心跳的声音。

这一次，绝对领域仍在持续，他托着天马的腰，对方没有要下去的意思，他可不轻，瞬木只好又托住他的屁股。“我觉得你转会的决定是对的，”天马的脸贴着他的脖子，“对不起，瞬木，我很后悔，当时不该那样说你！”

他在说哪一件事？瞬木想，手里只剩下腰和屁股的触感。终场哨响，他松了手，把自己和松风天马一起扔到草地上，滚做一团，队友也挨个儿扑了上来，他们的脸不得已像饭团一样挤在一起。

在赛后采访区，记者提出定番问题：“瞬木君，这一次的进球庆祝是提前设计的吗？有什么特殊的含义呢？”

瞬木口出狂言：“纪念一次太空旅行。”

他认真看镜头，准备再解释两句。是时，有人从后面拍了他一下，他转头，没看到人，头上盖着毛巾的天马从他另一边肩膀冒出来，笑盈盈地冲镜头打了招呼，瞬木的脸又转过来，他们贴得很近，两个人都愣住了。天马更加乐不可支，很快地跑开，一句话也没说，似乎他到采访区来只是想玩弄一下瞬木，使大家都摸不着头脑。

赛后采访是直播，会被投放到各大体育频道。瞬木由此想到一些别的事情：女孩子们嗑日本梯队的cp，从U19一路嗑上来，最红的组合莫过于剑城和天马：他们确实感情很好，如同足坛的每一对双子星，有时候也会配合互动一下，又因为在英国总是约饭被拍到，像真的一样。

今天他和天马的互动，也会被人说“剑城不在他就开始和别的前锋乱搞啦——”，思及此处，瞬木十分想翻白眼，他努力在镜头前克制住了自己。

回到酒店房间时，天马在打电话：“恭喜，Man of match.”

他的英文口音沾染了港口城市腥咸的海风，英音其实不是很适合他，谈话的内容也让瞬木的烦躁翻了两倍：对面显然是剑城京介，此刻在日本，神圣之路体育场，刚击败今年的亚冠冠军鹿岛鹿角。新闻已经推送到每个人的手机。

瞬木心想：难道梅开二度的老子不是man of match？

他做出打扰一下的手势，轻声说：“队长，明天休息对吧，陪我去个地方。”

“哦，好？”

瞬木扎进浴室。

“我看了集锦，”电话那头，剑城说，“他在勾引你。”

“什么？”松风天马像是听见了什么无法理解的东西，“谁？”

剑城此人咖位很大，说话向来只说一遍，所以他喝了口运动饮料，回答说：“没什么。”天马对队员的不安情绪很敏感，对其余东西则像剪断了天线一样无法接收，他没太在意，只当剑城开了个不常开的玩笑。但挂电话之后，他端坐在阳台吹夜风，听着浴室的水声，突然无师自通地懂了这句话的意思，并由此想起了很多事，很多很多很多很多，不久前被瞬木抱住的腰开始发起烫来。

天马摸出手机，打了第二个电话。

07.

次日，瞬木带他去一个深巷里的纹身店，前队友推荐的，他没挑图案，直接进去，看样子目标甚笃。天马喝了几口柠檬水，在等候室的皮沙发上睡着了。

大约半小时，瞬木光着上身和纹身师一同走出工作间，伸手轻轻推了他一下，观赏他醒过来的过程，像一只机灵的狗动了动耳朵。天马揉揉眼睛，问：“这么快？”

“嗯。”

“痛吗？”他凑过来看，没话找话。

“还可以，有骨头的地方稍微有点。”

“这是什么图案呐？”

“看不出来吗，”瞬木侧过肩膀，贴近了他，认真解释，“这是一阵风。”

风是没有形状的，他的蝴蝶骨上是一抹龙卷，也像棉花糖。

天马噎住了，脸变得有点红，不动声色地往后躲了一下。他脑中响起剑城的声音：他在勾引你。但他认为是自己想多了，更加不好意思，只得多看了两眼，赞赏道：“挺好看的！”又推推他：“快把衣服穿起来，别着凉了。”

瞬木慢条斯理地穿衣服，在灯光下观察他，松风天马与几年前无异，仅仅是脸上的婴儿肥褪掉了，他没有纹身，没有耳钉，表情惺忪，声音带着刚睡醒的水汽，好孩子，与纹身店里的暗黑摆设格格不入。瞬木突然想快一点带他离开这里，于是去拉了他的手。

“走吧。”

瞬木去酒店休息区点了一杯特调，然后坐在太阳伞下，喝之前，天马想阻拦他。

“就一杯。”瞬木感觉自己在跟警察说话，“即使按日本法律来说，我也成年了。”他喝完又强调：“你还没有。”

天马闷闷不乐，瞬木靠近了他，他没有躲开，被托住脖子亲了一下，尝到酒的味道，是甜的，他不是很懂酒，但猜到了瞬木喜欢甜食。松风天马闭了闭眼睛，睫毛缠在一起又分开，两颗炙热的太阳落在里面。

“瞬木，你女朋友......”

“没在一起啦。”瞬木伸出手，好奇地把他头上的翅膀弄散，“少看点小报。”

他甚至能感到天马脑中翻腾的想法：你要对女孩子好一点，不可以这样。

“好喝吗？”

天马咂咂嘴：“还可以。”

过了一会，天马似乎想起了什么，不好意思地问：“你要来英国，我也是一个原因吗？”

基本上不是，但瞬木不介意让他这么认为，所以点了点头。

松风天马终于安静了，脸有点红，像被阳光晒软的柴犬面包。

瞬木觉得胃里有一些温暖幸福的感觉，不是因为酒。对此他也有一些别的想法，例如，发展出一些不正当关系后，他就可以在松风天马再次说出热血领导发言或是足球笨蛋发言时堵住他的嘴，从而省去这些恼人的社交，岂不是一箭双雕？

08.

瞬木日记：

今天得知的秘密消息，井吹在这个夏天去见了神童的父母，准备嫁入豪门，狩屋似乎已经在接触意大利球会，剑城结束了世俱杯，来这边的机场与大部队汇合，我们见到他时他正在冰淇淋店被荷兰帅哥搭讪——他总是在被搭讪，曾有在比赛中被闯入球场的男球迷求婚的奇人异事。候机的时候，我去拉松风天马的手，这是因为我们在谈对象，但他露出非常傻气的笑容，说，以后一起踢足球吧！传说U21的男的随便就会承诺跟谁一辈子在一起踢球，这事是真的，更罔论松风天马，我很警惕，没有相信他的话。但愿我们大伙在谈对象这事上都有光明的未来。

Fin.

2020/08


End file.
